Passing Notes
by Katelyn4456
Summary: Rewritten! The trio pass notes in their classes. What will happen if the end up chatting with Voldemort? Why is Malfoy staring? RR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I rewrote these chapters because looking back on them now; I'm not too pleased with my writing style. Teehee, sorry to all those waiting for a new chapter

**Storyline:** Hermione has given Harry and Ron enchanted parchment so that they can converse during class and pretend to take notes.

_Ron_

**Harry**

_**Hermione**_

Chapter One

Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Hey Ron!**

_Hi Harry!_

**This class is so boring now that Umbridge is teaching it.**

_Agreed. I can't stand that stupid bi—_

_**Harry! Ron! You should be paying attention!**_

**Paying attention to what Hermione? **

_You were the one who gave us this parchment anyway, it'd be a waste not to use it. _

_**We are supposed to be reading remember? You two are bound to get in trouble and with O.W.L.s this year, you can't afford to waste your time in detention!**_

_Hermione layoff, we won't get caught and we can read the chapter any time._

_**Ron, that is beside the point. Umbridge is just waiting to get us expelled ever since the year started.**_

**'Mione she can't expell us for passing notes.**

_See Hermione, Harry agrees with me._

_**She'll find a way Harry, just like she finds ways to get you into detention.**_

**You do have a point, but why are you passing notes with us then?**

_Yeah, why?_

_**I already read this chapter and it's my duty as a your friend to make sure that you pass your OWLs. Besides…I have nothing better to do.**_

**Well then you can just tell us what the chapter is about!**

_See Hermione...UMBRIDGE ALERT! Hide the papers!_

_**Thats why we shouldn't pass notes, we were almost caught! And NO, I will not just tell you what it is about. You will never learn that way.**_

_You have to live life on the edge sometimes 'Mione. Take some risks and let your hair—_

**So Hermione are you doing something this weekend?**

_**It's a Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?**_

**Yeah.**

_**I don't know, probably pick up some wool and knit more hats since I'm running low. Why?**_

**Umm…well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.**

_**Sure Harry, but would this be as a date or just as friends? **_

**I was kind of hoping it would be a date, but if you don't want it to be, then I'll be fine with going just as friends.**

_**I'd love to go on a date with you.**_

**I'll meet you in the common room at ten.**

_**Okay Harry.**_

_Finally! Everybody was betting on when you two would get together. I think Dean and Seamus might have won._

**You aren't mad? I was worried for a while that you liked Hermione.**

_I did for a little bit in second year, but after all our arguments in third year I realized that even if we did get together all we'd do is fight. _

_**Well that's the bell so let's get out of here!**_

**Yes! We get to leave.**

_Finally!_


	2. Transfiguration

_Ron_

**Harry**

_**Hermione**_

Chapter Two

Transfiguration

_Harry I'm bored._

**Ron, you are always bored.**

Tru—

_**Harry! Ron! **_

**Hermione, I didn't start it this time, I only wrote back to Ron.**

_Yeah 'Mione, why don't you go back to work?_

_**Because I am already done.**_

**I am too!**

_**Sorry Harry.**_

_Well I am done too._

_**Really?**_

_Yes, my snuffbox doesn't even have whiskers!_

_**...ok so now what?**_

_Hey! I don't get an apology?_

_**Sorry Ron. Better?**_

_Much better._

**Guys is it just me or is Malfoy staring at us?**

_**I think he is.**_

_Hermione you should slap him again and teach him a lesson._

_**Ron! I'm a Prefect, I can't just go around hitting people!**_

**MCGONAGALL!**

_**We shouldn't be passing notes.**_

_Hermy, we already went through this in DADA._

_**Don't call me that! But anyways, why **_**is**_** Malfoy staring at us? I don't like it.**_

_Maybe he has finally realized how __totally awesome__ we are and wants to end the fighting and be our friend! _(A/N: Any StarKid fans out there?)

…**Ron? Are you okay?**

_Don't you understand sarcasm Harry? _

_**Err Ron, I don't think you understand what sarcasm is…**_

**You basically just insulted us…**

_No I didn't, I understand sarcasm perfectly. Class is over! Let's go to Divination Harry!_


	3. Divination

Chapter 3

Divination

_We should have dropped this class like Hermione._

**Then we wouldn't have enough classes and if we joined Muggle Studies or Arithmancy we would have been behind.**

_But you grew up with muggles so you could have just helped me. That class would have been a breeze, Hermione would have approved of it, and she would have helped with our homework._

**Well it's too late for that, McGonagall wouldn't let us switch courses and we couldn't catch up on three years of material before our OWLs.**

_Buzz-kill. _

**So now what?**

_Harry..._

**What?**

_Voldemort is your father._

**Star Wars is not real and he is not my father. Hermione should have never told you about those movies.**

_So Darth Vader doesn't exist?_

**No Ron. Muggles just made it up for entertainment.**

_Oh. Is this class longer than usual?_

**No I think it is just—**

_HARRY POTTER! I AM YOU FATHER. PREPARE TO DIE._

_PS This is Lord Voldemort._

**Ron?**

_Yeah mate?_

**Please tell me you wrote that.**

_I wrote that._

**You did?**

_No. You told me to say I did._

**You know what this means then?**

_Voldemort used magic to be able to spy on you, saw us writing, and decided to join in after seeing us mention him. _

**Well I was going more along the lines that Malfoy jinxed the parchment during Transfiguration.**

_Harry, I think you are thinking too into this. _

…**If you say so Ron…**

_There's the bell! We get to go to Charms!_

**And we can tell Hermione what happened!**


	4. History of Magic

**Harry**

_**Hermione**_

_Ron_

_Voldemort_

Chapter 4

Charms

**Hermione!**

_Hermione!_

_**Yes?**_

**Voldemort wrote to us in our note!**

_Yeah and he is Harry's father!_

**No he's not Ron.**

_He said so._

_**Harry's father is James, not Voldemort.**_

_No, it's Voldemort!_

_Did someone say my name?_

**We all did.**

_Who is "we"?_

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger._

_**Ron! You know who we are talking to right?**_

_Yeah, Voldemort._

**Ron?**

_Yes Harry._

**You're an ass.**

_Why?_

**You just told Voldemort who we are.**

_But it's not like he couldn't have figured out our names from the beginning of this note. I mean, how many Ron's, Harry's, and Hermione's go to Hogwarts?_

_**As much as I hate to admit it Ron, you made a valid point for once.**_

_HEY! Is today like pick on Ron day or something?_

_**Technically it's—**_

_I am going to kill you three!_

**Tom, where is all this unreasonable anger coming from?**

_**Tell us how you feel, you shouldn't bottle your anger up. Harry would know all about the consequences of that, don't you Harry?**_

**I apologized a thousand times 'Mione! I was mad at Dumbledore not allowing you and Ron to talk to me during the summer. **

_You three live only to irk me and foil my plans! My followers are beginning to lose faith in me because I can't kill schoolchildren. _

**We are **_**so**_** sorry Tom, we didn't know.**

_**Yes Tom, that must be hard on you.**_

_You know what I just realized? During our first year when Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort, Fred and George pelted the back of his turban with snowballs! How'd that feel Tom? Hah!_

_You filthy blood traitor! _

**Like you're one to talk, wasn't your father a muggle?**

_Just wait until I break into Hogwarts Potter! You and your friends are going to be begging for death!_

**I feel like I heard this before…**

_**How exactly do you plan on breaking in? Because it says in **__**Hogwarts, A History**__** that you cannot Apparate into Hogwarts.**_

_Don't question me, mudblood!_

**Don't call her that!**

_**Harry, its fine. **_

**But 'Mione-**

_**Shush Harry!**_

_I have devised a plan to break into Hogwarts! I shall use the door!_

_That's a great idea! Why didn't you think of that Hermione?_

_**You finally figured out how to use sarcasm!**_

_I wasn't being sarcastic._

_**Ron, you can't just walk into Hogwarts if you have ill intentions towards the school and those inside it. Dumbledore has a bunch of wards up to protect us against plans like that.**_

_Oh. Hey Harry, Malfoy is staring at you again._

_**How? He isn't in this class.**_

_He is at the window. I think he is on his broom._

**He is really starting to freak me out. Tom, did you tell him to spy on us?**

_No, the Malfoy scion is acting on his own accord. I don't have any plans for him until next year._

**Well looks like we are just going to have to figure it out ourselves.**

_**The bell is about to ring. I can honestly say that this has been the strangest Charms class.**_

_Oh, a word of advice: don't take your precious muggle-loving Headmaster for granted because he might not be around as much next year. Bwahahaha!_

**Wait, what?**

_**What do you mean by that?**_

_Maybe Dumbledore is going on vacation or retiring. But there's the bell! Let's go to lunch!_


End file.
